


You'll Loose Count

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has lots of freckles, Cute, Established Relationship, Freckles, Implied Sexual Content, Len likes to count them, Light Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len loves to count Barry's freckles but looses his count everytime...or does he?





	You'll Loose Count

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Fifteen....sixteen....seventeen..."

Barry smiled in his sleep as the counting reached his ears. These mornings were the best part of his day. The perfect way to start a day where he laid shirtless on the bed with Len beside him who's head was on his elbow as he poked and counted the freckles on his body 

"Twenty one....twenty two...twenty three..."

Bary knew Len loved to count his freckles, his fingers softly touching the bare skin, not wanting to wake him up but he can still feel them. Len does that every morning when they have time to get ready for the day

"Thirty four...thirty five....thirty six..." 

Len reached on the freckle near Barry's hip and poked his finger twice where he saw his fading handshape marks from last night. He stared at the freckle, shifting a little so he could lean in and place a soft kiss the marked freckle. This one was his. Only his. Len smirked feeling proud of himself as he resumed counting 

"Forty seven...forty ei..."

"You lost count" 

Len heard a voice and smiled when he saw Barry turn around to face him "You were at thirty six" Len raised his eyebrows "When did you wake up?"

Barry blushed fidgeting with the covers "When you were at twelve" he saw Len smirk at him so he smacked his shoulder playfully "What? You are the who was counting my freckles and lost count. I caught you red handed" 

"Is it my fault that you're deliciously distracting. Now I've to count all over again" Len smirked again and Barry rolled his eyes "You'll loose count"

Suddenly Len was on top of Barry who yelped in surprise. He saw Len leaned in and nibble his ears "What if I count them with my tongue...tracing each and every one of them...make you flush and moan until you come untouch"

Barry sucked in a sharp breath "I..aaah!...." his back arched a soft gasp escaping his mouth when Len bit down on the hollow part of his neck "...we can give it a try...but I think you'll still loose your count" 

"Sshh...don't disturb me" Len leaned down and kissed the first freckle on Barry's face "One.." he moved to his right cheek, under the eye and kissed "Two.." he stopped counting when he reached down near Barry's length and both easily got lost in the world of pleasure.

 

 

"I told you Len. You'll loose your count. Good luck for tomorrow" Barry smiled and flashed himself to take shower. Len laid on the bed with satisfied smirk on his face. What the speedster didn't know, he had the exact figure of his freckles in his mind since the night they had slept together for first time. 

Barry had total of fifty seven freckles over him. Twelve on his face, twenty on his back, six on his shoulders and arms, seven on his neck, four on his upper chest, two on his left hip bone, three on his right leg and two on the left one. But out of all the freckles his favourite was on the one Barry had above his heart. It was the cutest and most adorable thing Len had ever seen in his life.

Still Len will count Barry's freckles every morning and let the naive hero think he has won the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
